User talk:Daikenki
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 22:53, September 28, 2010 BW images Please if you want to upload new version of the Black&White Pokemon Sprite makes sure the backgrounds are transparent not white. I am sorry I had to revet the recent sprite images of BW Pokemons that you uploaded. Gaehwasan 03:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: A Wikia Contributer Problem If you can get me the IP address of the user I can block them or warn them, I haven't been on here since friday, so I haven't been monitoring edits. Crimsonnavy. 12:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Games What Pokemon games do you own? MrArceus 14:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Games OMG! I own all those games too except for Sapphire and FireRed! MrArceus 15:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Strategy My strategy is this: 1.Send out a mid stat Pokemon that will use a flinch move. 2.Switch out with a high attack Pokemon, and attack the foe while they flinch. 3.Finally, send out a high defence Pokemon. It will use a low power attack to finish off the foe. I only use this strategy in intense battles (Champion,Gym Leaders,Elite Four). In normal ones I just wing it. MrArceus 16:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice Cool cool. Oh and, I'm forming a group of editors called PokePower. We have meetings and stuff. We also create pages. We work together to edit. Wanna join? Oh and, can you comment on my latest blog post please? Thanks.MrArceus 16:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!!! Thank you!!! You are very kind! Oh and you are doing a great job with the trainer's Pokemon poject! Good luck! I'll tell you when the next PokePower meeting is. For now, happy editing! MrArceus 16:18, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to PokePower :) Please sign your signature on our user page. Pokepower:Main Page 16:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) User page Is it alright if I write this on your user page? This user is a member of '''PokePower'. Any questions about PokePower should be asked on this user's talk page.'' I'm just gonna put it above all your writing, it's not really a big deal. But I wanted to ask you first. Oh, and please sign your posts by clicking the "Signature" button at the top right corner. MrArceus 16:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! MrArceus 16:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Great job Great job on that Conway's Dusknoir ''page! Go Conway! He rules! MrArceus 17:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Finally! Somebody with sense! Everytime I tell somebody I like Conway they always say "Conway is a nerd, and so are you!" or "Conway is a freak". But you? No! You have a sense! I like Conway and I'm not afraid to say it! MrArceus 18:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC) You know what they say: "Great minds think alike!" MrArceus 18:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool new picture! I updated mine too! Take a look! MrArceus 22:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Your most certainly welcome! I noticed you edit,add pictures,create articles, and so much more. So I thought and thought until I finally came up with the multi purpose idea. Don't worry, you won't have to do a big ammout of each. Just a tiny bit of each job. Then that will all add up to make the multi purpose job. MrArceus 22:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree. We should all put this on our user page: Do you agree? MrArceus 22:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Projects '''Project Anime' by PokePower I agree with all of that, but Project Anime needs to come first. Franky bob made a template for Pokepower. To put it on your user page, Write . Franky bob will soon be working on one that says "This user is a member of project Pokepower". So stay tuned, I guess. MrArceus 22:52, October 20, 2010 (UTC) YAY THE ADMIN CRIMSONNAVY JOINED POKEPOWER!!! He is multi purpose. MrArceus 23:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I disagree with the rank part. It would be chaos, everyone trying to get to the highest rank. I agree with the rest, though. And I have been informed that it is active. I've already started making trainer's pokemon pages. MrArceus 23:58, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure, if you feel you need to. MrArceus 00:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead. But no swearing. MrArceus 11:36, October 21, 2010 (UTC) A new user of the month template has been released! Who will you nominate? (You can't nominate yourself) MrArceus 20:41, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!!! I would vote for you but Franky bob is such a good user too and I couldn't chose. So I won't vote at all just to keep it fair. MrArceus 22:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) So, if you are going to vote for me, put a X next to my name on the list of users appying for user of the month. MrArceus 22:59, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Sometime this Saturday. Don't worry, I'll keep you posted. MrArceus 00:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but if you want to vote for me, can you please do it on the poll? MrArceus 19:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) PokePower I made a template for PokePower members, , could you add it to your user page? Crimsonnavy 18:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Yeah, project anime is still in effect. Sorry for the late reply, I've been busy. — Mr. Arceus 01:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: POKEMON BW IN AMERICA!!!!!!!!!! Uhhh I know it's NOT my message but I'll tell you MrArceus quit check it out on MY talk page! here. Franky bob (Talk!|Team History) 02:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Pokemonfanon Invite -''Talk To Uni!'' 03:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Evanf has left PokePower and wants me to replace him This blogpost will explain http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hstar/Replacing_Evanf Evanf told me I'm replacing him on PokePower he even left a note on my talk page. Except I'm an "Anime Tasker" Please don't be angry Hstar 17:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join a Pokemon team? it is a great way to get this wiki to grow. if you would like, sign up Here. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 01:53, January 28, 2011 (UTC)